disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
A Tale of Two Stans
A Tale of Two Stans '''–(pl.Opowieść o Dwóch Stanach) To dwunasty odcinek sezonu 2 "Wodogrzmotów Małych" oraz trzydziesty drugi łącznie. W USA został wyemitowany 13 lipca 2015 roku, a w Polsce 11 października tego samego roku. Opis Otoczony w zniszczonym podziemnym laboratorium, Stan wreszcie musi ujawnić tajemnice o swojej przeszłości i tajemniczym portalu przed Dipperem i Mabel. http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/# Fabuła małyOdcinek zaczyna się, gdy Stanford oraz Stanley jako małe dzieci odwiedzają plażę Glass Shard, gdzie znaleźli tajemniczą jaskinię. Stanley rozbija deski i wspólnie do niej wchodzą. Zostawiają na ścianach napisy, potwierdzające fakt, że tam byli i zagłębiają się w jaskinię, skandując słowa "Pines! Pines! Pines!" aż do początku piosenki tytułowej. mały|lewoWracamy do czasów teraźniejszych – wszyscy znajdują się w tajnym laboratorium w piwnicy, gdzie zakończyła się akcja w poprzednim odcinku. Stan bardzo się cieszy z odzyskania brata po 30 latach, ale on nie podziela jego entuzjazmu – sprzedaje mu prawego sierpowego. Autor ma do niego pretensję, że znów aktywował portal mimo ostrzeżeń zapisanych w dzienniku. Gdy jego ratownik domaga się "dziękuję", brat nie chce o tym słyszeć, pamiętając, co zrobił 30 lat temu. Stan próbuje go uderzyć, ale autor szybko go obezwładnia. Mabel przedstawia się nieznanemu jej człowiekowi i pyta się, co jest grane. Autor jest zażenowany, bo nie wiedział, że będą tu dzieci, a jego brat tłumaczy mu, że są to jego siostrzeńce. Wita się ze swoją siostrzenicą, a Dipper wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że właśnie poznał Autora dzienników, który na dodatek jest jego rodziną. Tak bardzo, że zaczął wariować i próbował zwymiotować. Nowo poznany wujek powiedział, że wytłumaczy mu wszystko później i zapytał się Stana, czy ktokolwiek inny wie o portalu. Ten go uspokoił, że tylko oni o nim wiedzą... oraz cały rząd Ameryki. Na monitoringu faktycznie pojawili się dobrze znani im Agenci Powers i Trigger, więc nie było mowy o ucieczce. Mabel wykorzystała tę okazję i zapytała się Stanów, czy któryś z nich może opowiedzieć im historię o ich przeszłości. Autor również chce to usłyszeć i zwraca się do dobrze znanego nam Stana "Stanley". Bliźniaki zdziwiły się – przecież jego imię to Stanford! Okazało się, że Stan podszył się pod swojego brata. Wszyscy byli dość wściekli i domagali się wyjaśnień – Stan zaczął więc skomplikowaną i długą opowieść. małyWszystko zaczęło się w latach 1960, kiedy rodzina Pinesów mieszkała w Glass Shard Beach w New Jersey. Ojcu Stana niełatwo było zaimponować, mama pracowała przez telefon, a jego brat bliźniak, Stanford, był ogromnym kujonem. Urodził się też z sześcioma palcami. Stanley był kompletnie inny, ale mimo to dogadywali się doskonale. Pewnego dnia, gdy odwiedzili jaskinię, zobaczyli w niej ukrytą starą żaglówkę. Wydobyli ją na zewnątrz i nazwali ją Stan O' War. Gdy wspaniale się bawili, nagle zaczepili ich starsi chłopcy, którzy byli ich prześladowcami. Nazwali Forda sześciopalczastym dziwakiem, a Stana jego kopią i powiedzieli, że gdyby nie mieli siebie nawzajem, byliby samotni. Tego pierwszego naprawdę dotknęły słowa chłopaka, a jego brat go pocieszył, mówiąc, że kiedyś wypłyną stąd na zawsze, by szukać skarbów oraz dziewczyn. Przez wiele lat pracowali nad dokończeniem łódki oraz dogadywali się coraz lepiej – gdy Forda oblała dziewczyna na studniówce, by go pocieszyć, Stan oblał także siebie. Ford robił się coraz mądrzejszy i wygrywał wszystkie naukowe konkursy, podczas gdy Stan się obijał i ściągał na klasówkach od brata. Wszystko zdawało się być jak w bajce – do czasu. mały|lewoBliźniacy Pines zostali wezwani do gabinetu dyrektora – tak dokładnie to Ford – gdzie czekali już ich rodzice. Dyrektor pochwalił go, mówiąc, że jest bardzo mądrym człowiekiem i ma szansę na dostanie się do najlepszego college'u w USA. Jedynym warunkiem jest to, że jeśli zrobi dobry eksperyment na konkurs naukowy, zostanie przyjęty. Nie chwalił jednak Stanley'a – powiedział, że będzie cudem, jeżeli zda liceum. Gdy bliźniaki huśtali się na huśtawkach, Stanley nadal nie wierzył, że jego brat go opuści i plan z szukaniem skarbów po całym świecie nadal jest aktualny. Ford postanowił, że jeśli sędziom nie spodoba się jego eksperyment – wypłynie razem z bratem, jeśli jednak będą nim oczarowani, niestety pojedzie do college'u. Przyszedł do sali, gdzie nazajutrz miał odbyć się konkurs i obwinił projekt brata. Walnął pięścią w stół, a eksperyment się zepsuł. Stanley nie chciał tego zrobić, więc szybko włożył brakujące elementy i okrył go materiałem. Gdy Ford chciał zaprezentować swój wynalazek, okazało się, że jego brat naprawdę to zepsuł i nie został przyjęty. Był załamany, gdy zobaczył paczkę po czipsach – tych samych, które zawsze jadł Stanley – i wiedział, że to on chciał go zatrzymać. W domu pokłócili się, a rodzice wyrzucili Stanley'a z domu za to, co zrobił bratu. Gdy myślał, że Ford nie pozwoli im na to, ten tylko zasłonił zasłony w oknach i nie odezwał się ani razu. Odjechał więc daleko, ale nadal miał plan, by wszystko to naprawić. małyMabel bardzo przejęła się tą smutną historią i zaproponowała im, żeby się przytulili, na co oczywiście się nie zgodzili. W końcu Stan nie wytrzymał i kontynuował opowieść. Od czasu wygnania, szukał skarbów za pomocą wykrywaczy metalu, co nie przynosiło skutków. Zauważył reklamę sklepu, którym zainspirował się do otworzenia własnego, który nazwał "Stan Co.". Sprzedawał produkty, a w reklamach obiecywał rzeczy, które w rzeczywistości nie miały miejsca – szmatka, która miała czyścić plamy tak naprawdę barwiła ubrania, widły łamały się, a plastry pozostawiały zadrapania. Zakazali mu przebywanie w wielu stanach, a on wciąż zmieniał imię, by nadal móc sprzedawać. mały|lewoMabel zapytała się Stanforda, jak mu się wiodło i czy dostał się do wymarzonego college'u – niestety nie. Uczył się jednak dwa razy więcej i przez cały ten czas zastanawiał się, co studiować. Zdecydował się na badanie paranormalnych rzeczy – ze względu na jego sześciopalczaste ręce. W całym USA było tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie jest więcej nadnaturalnych anomalii niż w innych – chodzi tu o Wodogrzmoty Małe. Tymczasem Stanley mieszkał w aucie i nie potrzebował nikogo pomocy – nawet kilka razy dzwonił do swojego bliźniaka, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozłączał. Fordowi wiodło się coraz lepiej – wybudował dom, który teraz nosi nazwę Grota Tajemnic i zamieszkał tam. Zaczął badać paranormalne zwierzęta oraz zjawiska i do tego celu założył dzienniki – by spisywać swoje obserwacje. Przerwał mu Dipper, który zaczął piszczeć z podniecenia, że Autor o nich wspomniał. Opisał w dzienniku gałki oczne oraz latające skały, wykluł z jajka małego Kształtomistrza oraz badał Krasnoluda – Szmebuldoga Seniora. Przez cały czas zastanawiał się, co powoduje takie anomalie. Postawił na drugi wymiar, w którym znajdują się wszystkie stwory, jakoś przechodzące do naszego świata. Stwierdził, że jedynym sposobem, by zrozumieć Wodogrzmoty Małe, jest zbudowanie portalu. Nie potrafił jednak zrobić tego sam – zadzwonił po młodego, ale znakomitego mechanika – McGucketa. małyWiele dni i nocy spędzili na tworzeniu portalu, aż w końcu nadszedł czas, by go przetestować. Związali manekina w talii i wrzucili do portalu. Fiddleford nie był jednak na tyle silny, by utrzymać linę i wpadł głową do innego wymiaru. Wyciągnął go Ford, ale McGucket zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie – majaczył. Zaczął mówić od tyłu i ostrzegł Stana, żeby wstrzymał budowę portalu. Wspomniał coś o tym, że w Wodogrzmotach Małych ziemia będzie niebem i żeby strzec się bestii tylko z jednym okiem. Powiedział, że odchodzi i więcej nie będzie mu pomagał. Ford krzyknął, że nie potrzebuje nikogo, ale wtedy usłyszał tajemnicze szepty i wiedział, że sam sobie nie poradzi. Potrzebował czyjejś pomocy, kogoś, komu ufał. mały|lewoChodziło tu o Stanley'a, który dostał od niego list z zaproszeniem do Wodogrzmotów. Przybył do Chaty, gdzie "powitał" go jego brat – chciał do niego strzelić z kuszy i patrzył mu w oczy, nie wierząc, że to Stan. Wyjaśnił mu, że popełnił ogromne błędy i nie wie już komu ufać. Pokazał mu portal i objaśnił, że może pokazać wszystkie tajemnice na świecie, ale też może doprowadzić do globalnej destrukcji. Schował wszystkie dzienniki prócz tego pierwszego, ponieważ zawierały instrukcję, jak odpalić portal. Pierwszą część oddał Stanley'owi i rozkazał mu, by go ukrył, wsiadł do łodzi i odpłynął daleko stąd. małyNie spodobało mu się to – miał do Forda pretensje, że po tylu latach rozłąki jedyne, co od niego chce to odejście od niego jak najdalej. Pokłócili się do tego stopnia, że Stanley chciał spalić dziennik – w końcu to znaczy pozbycie się go. Zaczęła się walka między bliźniakami, bo autor nie chciał, by jego odkrycia przepadły. W ciągu tej szarpaniny Stanley wypalił sobie na łopatce znak z biurka – znany nam jako tatuaż. W międzyczasie odpalili portal. Stanley popchnął swojego brata w granice portalu i ten przypadkowo pociągnął za dźwignię go aktywującego. Ford został wessany, a portal się zamknął. Jedyne, co po nim zostało, to dziennik oraz okulary. mały|lewoZa wszelką cenę chciał go odzyskać – szukał odpowiedzi w dzienniku, ale nic z tego nie rozumiał. Zamieszkał w Chacie i wkrótce zaczął głodować. Wybrał się więc do sklepu, który potem został nawiedzony przez ich właścicieli i chciał kupić chleb. Nie miał jednak pieniędzy, gdy w ostatniej chwili mieszkańcy pomyśleli, że to Stanford, tajemniczy mężczyzna mieszkający na uboczu. Wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć, co ukrywa w Chacie, więc Stanley zdecydował się pokazać jego eksperymenty oraz dom, by zarobić nieco pieniędzy. Skłamał przy tym, że jego imię to Stanford. Gdy pokazywał Leniwej Klusze dziwne urządzenie, ta zbliżyła się do niego. Rzecz strzeliła jej prosto w oko, które zamknęło się. Wszyscy byli niezadowoleni z tajemniczych eksperymentów, więc Stanley skombinował coś na boku – szkieleta ubranego w koszulę i okulary. Przerobił więc dom swojego brata na Grotę Tajemnic, gdzie pokazywał zrobione przez siebie okazy. Spędził na tym wiele lat i robił to po dziś dzień. Gdy jednak nie pracował, próbował uwolnić prawdziwego Stanforda. Nie chciał, by ktoś mu w tym przeszkodził, więc wszystkich okłamał. Dipper zrozumiał, że przez cały czas Stanley chciał odzyskać brata i przeprosił go. małyNagle usłyszeli ich agenci, którzy odkryli przejście za automatem. Dipper wpadł na pomysł, by do ucieczki wykorzystać pistolet wymazujący pamięć, więc Stanford wykorzystał to. Wymazał pamięć agentom przez totem i wmówił im, że to on jest ich szefem i że misja jest gdzieś indziej. Oddał pendrive z informacjami o ich rodzinie kozie, która go zjadła. Gdy Dipper chciał zadać mu pytania o Wodogrzmotach, ale Ford i Stanley chcieli ze sobą pogadać, więc obiecał mu, że powie mu wszystko później. Tymczasem Soos zadzwonił do Wendy i zaczął opowiadać jej, co się stało. Ford umówił się ze Stanem, że może zostać do końca lata z dzieciakami, podczas gdy on będzie przebywał w piwnicy, ale gdy wakacje się skończą, odda mu dom oraz imię. Stan zgodził się pod warunkiem, że autor będzie trzymać się z dala od dzieci. mały|lewoMabel i Dipper zastanawiali się, czy to wszystko jest dobre, czy złe. Od zawsze chcieli poznać autora, ale chcieliby, żeby było jak dawniej – tylko oni i Stan. Mabel najbardziej martwiła się o to, że razem z Dipperem pokłócą się tak, jak Stan z Fordem, ale chłopiec zapewnił ją, że tak się nie stanie. Na napisach końcowych Soos opowiada Wendy w środku nocy całą historię dwóch Stanów, dzieląc ją na akty. Bohaterowie '''Główni * Stanley Pines * Stanford Pines Drugoplanowi * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Soos * Ojciec Stana * Ma Pines * Stary McGucket * Agent Powers * Agent Trigger Epizodyczni * Leniwa Klucha * Szeryf Blubs * Pa i Ma * Tyler * Toby Nieustępliwy Powiązanie z serią * Oglądając chatę z przeszłości możemy dostrzec przycisk w ścianie do ukrytych drzwi, którego szukał Stan, gdy odwiedził go "pan z loterii" w "Little Dipper". * Wśród rysunków, których używa Ford jako raportów oszukując agentów jest rysunek pół–borsuka pół–węża. To nawiązanie do "The Love God", gdzie Mabel prosi kupidyna, żeby zakochał w sobie węża i borsuka. * Nazwa łódki, którą Stan pływał wraz z Mabel i Dipperem w "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" jest taka sama jak tej, którą budował z bratem. * W odcinku jest wspomniane, że Stanley był we więzieniach w trzech różnych krajach. Zapowiedź tego newsa jest umieszczona w jego wspomnieniach z "Dreamscaperers". W "Dreamscaperers" widzimy tez odkurzacz "Stan Vac" ponownie pokazany w tym odcinku. * Pośród przeglądanych przez Forda dziwactw można dostrzec krowę Octavię z "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo". * Maska z pokoju Stana i Forda w dzieciństwie to ta sama, którą Stan straszył Dippera w "Tourist Trapped". Ciekawostki * Odcinek "wnika głęboko w historię Stanka i wyjaśnia, jak to wszystko się zaczęło". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3avcOAtPey4&feature=youtu.be&t=1m20s * Ten odcinek jako pierwszy trwał pół godziny. https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/617032408655761408 * Jeśli rozszyfruję się bełkot McGucketa, brzmi on "Bill Cipher! Triangle!". To samo powiedział na taśmie w odcinku "Society of the Blind Eye". Zostało to zaszyfrowane nawet w ten sam sposób. W polskiej wersji tego odcinka brzmi to nieco inaczej, bo "Kiedy w Wodogrzmotach Ziemia stanie się niebem?" * Dom McGucketa wygląda tak samo jak miejsce w którym Steve Jobs stworzył swój pierwszy komputer. * Nad wejściem do jaskini, którą zwiedzają Stan i Ford jest napis "Blendin tu był". * Na jednym z ujęć widzimy w chacie "Zielonka" Gideona. * W odcinku jest kod o ojcu Stana i Forda, że nie planował mieć bliźniaków, dlatego obu nazwał Stan. * Podczas kłótni Stana i Forda, tuż przed tym jak Stan został wyrzucony z domu, możemy zobaczyć fez Stana na wieszaku. Przypisy